Rwby in Space
by D4RKSIDECOOKIES
Summary: Team RWBY embarks on a six week orbit around Vytal aboard the VSF Viper One. White Rose. No Bumblebee cuz i like White Rose better. Rated M for short lemon in spaaaaaaaace. One-Shot.


RWBY in Space

Summary: AU. Team RWBY embarks on a six week space flight in low orbit around Vytal. White Rose. No Bumblebee because I like White Rose better lol. One Shot. Told from Ruby's POV. Yuri Lemon included.

T-MINUS 12 HOURS TO LAUNCH.

I feel myself awaken after a long and restless night, this is it; launch day. After a year of training, me and my friends are going to be launched into space on the VSF's newest spacecraft, Viper One. I open my eyes to see Weiss' sleeping face, her skin as pale as fresh snow. My alarm goes off at 11:00 AM and I feel Weiss awaken herself, her cool blue eyes locking on mine. "Morning. Sleep well?" asks Weiss. "Well enough. I might sleep a teeny bit just before launch though." I say. After that brief exchange, I pull her into a warm kiss. The feeling of Weiss' lips against mine never seems to grow old, and every time incites a feeling of completeness. "We should get up. Blake and Yang are probably already at the launch facility eating their last earth meal." says Weiss. With that, we kiss briefly again and proceed to get dressed. It's going to be a long day.

T-MINUS 4 HOURS TO LAUNCH.

As we enter the crew van, through a maze of press and cameras, I get a look at our destination off in the distance, the launch pad. After a long drive to the pad followed by more press, I am standing on the connecting bridge. Below me is the towering, dull gray, sleek ship that will be our home for the next six weeks. "What the hell are we doing guys?" asks Yang behind me. "Making history as the first civilian crew of a spacecraft." I say as a rebuttal. We enter the cockpit of Viper One; me and Weiss sit in the front, flying, and Yang and Blake sit behind us. As we buckle in, an aide locks a helmet onto my launch suit. The helmet has a clear visor with a HUD displaying our speed, trajectory, and also displays text orders when coms are offline. "Alright guys, let's run pre-flight systems check." I say as we begin the long and boring check of every piece of equipment on Viper One. I hear the door lock behind me.

T-MINUS 15 MINUTES TO LAUNCH.

I decided that after our checks were complete, that I would take a little nap. I wake up suddenly ad hear crying coming from my right. I look over and see that Weiss is crying. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" I ask gently. She looks at me, her eyes are not as puffy as I had expected; she must have just started. "I'm just nervous, Ruby. Nothing to be concerned about." says Weiss. "No need to be nervous, I know what I'm doing. Flying this tub can't be as hard as the simulations make it out to be." I say confidently. Weiss smiles back at me and I hear a voice in my com system. "Viper One, this is mission control." "Go ahead." I say. "Due to weather, you are going up in one minute. All crew members close and lock your visors." says control. "Affirmative. Viper One out." I say. "Okay guys, change of plans. A storm is coming in so we are going up in one minute, close your visors and lock them up tight." I say. Without question, we all lock our visors. I feel a ruble from underneath me as our launch engines start up. The Viper One can land by VTOL but cannot get into space on its own, so it has a massive fuel tank strapped to the bottom of it with large "launch engines" on it. "Here we go!" I yell over the rumble of the engines. I see the trajectory light up on my visor, there is no turning back now.

T-MINUS ZERO TO LAUNCH.

I feel the craft pushed upwards as the countdown reaches 0. I grab firm hold on the control wheel as we clear the tower. Following procedure, I roll the craft onto its back as we approach Mach 1. "Viper One; you are cleared to throttle up to breakaway velocity." says control. "Copy that!" I say. I punch the throttle to 200% as we exceed Mach 10. "Ruby! I can't do this!" Weiss yells into the coms. "Come on Weiss, you have to admit, this is one kick-ass ride!" yells Yang behind me. I roll the craft over so that its belly is facing back towards Vytal. "Mission control, we are at Max Q." I say. "Roger" says control. I feel all weight removed as we reach orbit. A slight thud rings out as the launch engines separate and we ignite our orbital engines. "Okay. We're here guys. Welcome to space." I say.

T-PLUS 2 DAYS AFTER LAUNCH.

We've spent the majority of our time so far organizing, and getting used to floating, eating, going to the bathroom, and above all, sleeping in space. Me and Weiss have our own sleep compartment, while Blake and Yang have separate ones. Me and Weiss sleep in the same sleeping bag, and it is surprisingly comfortable. Weiss still has reservations about the sleeping, as she finds it weird to not have an actual bed, but then, of course, she has me as a pillow of sorts. The arrangements that were made include TV, a matter replicator, dispensing all sorts of space food. We are powered by the energy from Sol so we have unlimited power for everything, including videogames. Life has never been sweeter. In 1 week's time, we will be going out on our fist EVA. We need to time it as such for the cameras. For now, we will focus on adjusting to space. I hear Weiss call me to our compartment. "Yes, Weiss?" I ask. Weiss says nothing as she pulls me into the sleeping bag, and shuts the door, locking it. Our lips lock for the first time since we arrive in orbit. I feel all sorts of emotions; love, need, warmth as we deepen the kiss. I feel her tongue in my mouth as Weiss gives a very slight moan. The kiss deepens as I pull down Weiss' white flight suit, revealing her bra. "Do we wanna go this far in space?" asks Weiss. "Well we have to do it at some point." I say as I rip her bra off, exposing her breasts. I begin to suck on her left nipple as my left hand massages her right. My free hand ventures down to her lower lips and I begin to massage her clit. Weiss begins to moan quite a lot as the speed of my hand and tongue increases. "W-Wait. I wanna try something new. Something that would be very uncomfortable in gravity." says Weiss through staggered breaths. Immediately, I know exactly what she means. We shift into a sixty-nine position and begin working our tongues on one another's clits. My breathing becomes more rapid as Weiss' tongue moves about inside me. I begin to moan loudly, as I drive my tongue in between her folds. We come together in a cry of pure ecstasy. As we settle into the sleeping bag, I brush some hair out of Weiss' face, and we fall asleep in no time at all.

T-PLUS 1 WEEK AFTER LAUNCH.

We are preparing for our first EVA. I'm basically spinning the ship around in circles with excitement. Weiss, however, is not exited in the least. In fact; Weiss is terrified. "Weiss, trust me, you are gonna LOVE going outside!" I say. "Ruby, outside is not safe. I want to stay in here where, if a malfunction were to occur, I would not freeze solid." Weiss says. After about an hour of convincing, Weiss and I don our EVA suits. The suits are made of an almost skin-tight material laced with about a mile of heating wires. It's supposed to only have one locking piece, the helmet. During the VSF's first few EVAs, pieces of suits repeatedly unlocked, causing death by vacuum. The helmet of our EVA suits has a triple lock to prevent unlocking; which would be very bad. Weiss and I make our way to the airlock, and close the door behind us. You good, Weiss? Feel comfortable?" I ask. "Yep, just scared out of my mind." says Weiss. "You'll be fine, Weiss. Just hang on to the rails, and onto me. As long as we are both hooked up to the safety tether, we will be fine." I say, my voice switching to coms as the airlock de-pressurizes. I open the door and float out, and Weiss follows behind. I am greeted by an unbelievable sight; All of Vytal, displayed before my eyes. We are currently over Vale since some of my vision is red. The redness is not caused by blood, but by the forest of Forever Fall. "Wooooow." I say under my breath. I look up to see the snows of Atlas, where I'm pretty sure, Weiss is from. To my left is Banthea, where Sanctum Academy is located. And the rest of my FOV is consumed by Vale. "Ruby?" I hear Weiss say behind me. "Yeah, isn't it beautiful Weiss? Weiss?" I start calling her name. "Why is my arm so cold?" Weiss asks. "Wait, WHAT?" I ask. I look to Weiss, her face is as white as a sheet, and a tiny little patch of the suit has come off, exposing her bare skin, which has turned a horrifying black with frostbite. "Oh my god… CODE RED. OPEN THE AIRLOCK NOW!" I yell into my coms. "Cough…I'm s…so c…c…cold, Ruby." Weiss stammers out. The airlock opens, and closes soon after I pull Weiss inside. After the airlock pressurizes, I pull off Weiss' EVA suit, and see that almost her entire right arm has been blackened by frostbite. "Oh, Weiss?!" I yell; she has fallen unconscious. "Get over to the replicator; get me frostbite medicine, painkillers, and a medi-scan!" I yell to Yang. "Is she gonna be okay?" asks a worried-sick Blake. "She should be if we treat this now" I say. After scanning and treating the wound, Weiss has woken up. "Here, this will help with the pain. Congratulations, Weiss; you helped further a method of medical treatment never attempted before. No one has ever treated frostbite that severe, or in zero-gravity before." I say optimistically. "Just be quiet please?" Weiss asks wearily, but not hostilely. "Wanna go back to our quarters?" I ask. "Yes please. My arm is still freezing cold, and I'm fucking exhausted." Weiss says. We go back to our quarters, and almost immediately fall asleep in each other's arms.

T-MINUS 1 HOUR TO RE-ENTRY.

After six weeks, countless EVAs, another few sexy-times, and a healed right arm, we are buckled in, and ready to re-enter the atmosphere. Our plan is to activate the re-entry shields, then at about 42,000 feet, separate the orbital hull. The Viper One's hull is made of 2 separate parts, a dull grey orbital hull with shield nacelles, the other is a bright white hull that contains out VTOL nacelles. "Prepare to re-enter the atmosphere guys. This is gonna get rough so be ready for a fun ride." I say. Mission control gives the go-ahead, and we begin to make our way back into the atmosphere. I punch the throttle up to 200% as we scream downwards at 40 times the speed of sound. "Activating re-entry shields now." says Weiss. My field of vision begins to turn bright orange as we start descending through the layers of air. "100,000 feet. 90,000. 75,000. 42,000 feet. separating orbital hull; confirmed." I say in an almost robotic voice. I look out the side window to see the orbital hull begin to burn up. "VTOL engines engaged, Ruby!" says Weiss, who is looking rather rattled by the rapid re-entry. I feel a large push upwards as I level out Viper One. "Mission control, are we cleared for landing at Vale Spaceport?" I ask into my coms. "Cleared for landing, Viper One." I hear. I descend rapidly, as the blacktop, and massive crowd of people come into view. "BOOOM" I hear as our VTOL engines stop working, and I see a massive hole in the side of the ship. I look in time to see a White Fang gunship whoosh away. "Mayday, mayday, mayday, we are hit hard and are going down. VTOL engines at 20% power. Prepare for a hard landing." I yell both into my coms and to my teammates as Weiss and Yang start freaking out. We spin and spin and spin until my vision turns white with a loud crash. I wake up in a Vale hospital, my teammates standing over me. "Wh…" I start. "Shh, don't try to move too much, you were injured pretty badly in the crash" Weiss says. "How's our ship?" I ask tiredly. "It's ummmmm, well, junk." says Yang from a chair at the foot of my bed. The important thing is that we are all alive. "I got a cracked sternum, Weiss has a dislocated shoulder, and Yang has a broken wrist and three cracked ribs." says Blake. "What about me?" I ask. "Broken sternum, severe concussion, and broken arm, mostly because we landed "You first"." says Blake. "Heh, great." I say as I slip into darknesss.

1 WEEK POST CRASH.

Thanks to the miracle that is modern technology and medicine, I am released from the hospital with instructions to take it easy. Weiss drives me back to our house, and all the way there, we talk about our experiences in orbit. When we walk into our house, It's 11:00 at night, and we are both spent. "Tea, Ruby?" asks Weiss. "Please." I say. We drink our tea in silence, our interlocked hands doing all the talking for us. We eventually settle down in bed. I lean my head into Weiss' chest and close my eyes. "Ruby, do you ever want to do that again, you know, space?" asks Weiss. "As long as you come as well, I'd do it a thousand times over." I say. "Really, 'cause I wouldn't" says Weiss. "Admit it, you enjoyed yourself, Weiss." I say with a smile. "Dolt." she says as we fall asleep in the comfort of each other's warmth.


End file.
